An Early Morning Surprise
by inu-luvver10
Summary: Naruto wakes up to find something amiss...
1. Chapter 1

Wake up Call

The early morning light came streaming through Naruto's open window, the rays slowly creeping up his face towards his eyes as he lay sprawled across his bed. Cerulean eyes fluttered open at the intrusion of light accompanied by a few mumbled curses. Naruto sat up clad in only a pair of orange boxers, hands coming up to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. As the hazy fog of sleep slowly left his mind he began to wonder. Who had left his window open? It was his nightly ritual to have a cup of ramen, watch TV for an hour, practice his chakura control then close his window and go to bed. He'd been doing the same thing for the last two years.

Naruto scratched his head as he vaguely tried to remember what had happened the night before.

flash back

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled through Naruto's door, "The guy's are getting together to go drinking. Wanna come?"

Naruto leaped off the couch and opened his door, "Alright! Let's have a Paa-Tay!" he whooped.

Naruto and Kiba soon met up with Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Neji about two blocks away. They were all standing around idly chatting when Naruto noticed that something was missing.

"Hey you guys, where's the ice princess?"

"Oh you mean Sasuke? I guess we forgot to invite him…" Shikamaru drawled.

Naruto pondered for a moment, "Hold on guys I've got a plan." He said with an evil smirk on his face.

Twenty minutes later at the Uchiha household…

"Delivery for Uchiha Sasuke." The delivery man said at the door, handing the brooding brunette the papers to sign.

Taking the box he retrieved a box cutter from his kitchen and detached the letter from the top of the box.

'Sasuke,

We're having a costume party at Shikamaru's house. Your costume is inside and we demand that you show up ASAP. If you don't show up or show up out of costume I will be forced to annoy you about it for the rest of your days.

Sincerely yours,  
Uzumaki Naruto

PS. We're all wearing the same costume and are going to do a skit for the girls.'

Now Sasuke knew that this was going to be unpleasant just from the tone of the letter. He slowly opened the package, revealing the contents. He paled at what he saw.

Meanwhile, back with the gang…

"Oh my god he's going to be livid!" Naruto gasped as he laughed.

"I think that this is the best prank that you've ever pulled Uzumaki." Kiba chuckled.

"Come on guys we have to get all the girls over to my place like now." Shikamaru said in a disinterested tone.

"I'll take care of it!" Naruto cried, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and about a dozen clones appeared dashing off in different directions.

"And now to get the party started." Kiba said with a smirk dashing off towards Shikamaru's house.

Tsuzuku…

A/N

Kage bunshin no jutsu — shadow clone jutsu

Tsuzuku — to be continued

Hope you like it! I'll try to update soon! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Why That Little…

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto called across the throng of girls populating his friends living room, "how much you wanna bet that Sasuke-teme will be too much of a chicken to show up in the costume?"

"I say $20 that he show up out of costume!" Kiba yelled from the fridge.

"What costume?" Sakura asked curiously, appearing next to Naruto.

"Sorry babe, but that's confidential." Naruto smirked.

"Well I don't care what it is. Sasuke-kun looks good in anything!" Ino sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

"Your so troublesome, Ino, always going on about that drama queen." Shikamaru groaned.

"What did you say, you lazy bastard!" She screeched, "Sasuke is a much better guy than you'll ever be!"

Naruto took his chance to step outside, not wanting to get caught in the middle of one of their legendary fights.

Out on the porch he took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the trees from the forest nearby. 'I wonder what Sasuke's up to… I hope he comes.'

Naruto thought back on their friendship and when it had become more that that to him. It started when Sasuke had left with Orochimaru. The loss had cut him deep. At first he thought that it hurt so bad because Sasuke was his best friend. But soon he realized that when he thought about what it would be like to loose Sakura, his supposed crush, that it just wasn't the same. When Naruto had to fight with Sasuke at the waterfall it felt like he was ripping his own heart out, and the whole time he just wanted to fall to his knees and cry.

When he had finally been able to get Sasuke back, he made an effort to spend as much time as possible with him. Naruto quickly realized that he thought about Sasuke the way that he used to think about Sasuke. He didn't know when the switch happened but he was overjoyed at every single minute that he got to spend with the brunette.

Coming back to the present, Naruto smiled at the pleasant memories. Stepping back inside, he yelled to the group that he was going to check on Sasuke, and promptly left.

Meanwhile, with Sasuke…

"Why that little shit… He expects me to wear THIS…" Sasuke said with contempt as he looked down at the complicated contraption, "I don't even know how to put this on."

Just as Sasuke was putting IT away he thought of the words, 'If you don't show up or show up out of costume I will be forced to annoy you about it for the rest of your days.' filtered through his head.

"Well shit, What am I going to do… I don't think that I can endure Naruto purposely trying to annoy me… ugh, he's annoying enough already."

A knock at his door saved him for a moment from his current dilemma.

Tsuzuku…

A/N

Teme - bastard


	3. Chapter 3

The Outfit

Incessant banging was coming from Sasuke's front door. Quickly hiding the hideous outfit under his bed he answered to door.

"'Bout time Sasuke-teme, I've only been standing here for the last five minutes." Naruto huffed, shoving the brunette aside to enter the Uchiha Mansion.

"I never said that you could come in dobe." Sasuke drawled, "And what the hell was with that gift. You really expect me to wear that to a party?"

"Oh come on live a little… it's only a can-can dress and we were going to put on a skit for the girls. Now come on, lets go get you dressed." He said as an evil glint shone in his eye.

"Oh no," Sasuke said as he slowly backed away, holding his hands up to try and protect himself.

And so the chase started. Up the stairs, through the kitchen up and over the couch and finally into Sasuke's bedroom. Naruto groped under the bed as it was the most likely hiding place for something of a sensitive nature. Sure enough he felt the corner of the box and quickly removed to dress from it's package.

It was one of those red black and white can-can dresses with the tiny skirt floofed up with layers of lace and a strapless corset top. The outfit also included garters, underwear and thigh high stockings all in white. (a/n if you want a picture go here http/ only with the specified colors of course!)

"There is no way in all the hells that you are getting me into that…" Sasuke growled a malicious look in his eye.

Smirking, Naruto launced himself at the pissed Uchiha, dress in hand. Sasuke easily dodged, grabbing Naruto's arm and swinging him towards the door. Naruto flipped, landing on his hands and feet, skidding across the carpet but failing to notice the wall behind him.

CRACK!

Naruto's right foot connected with the wall with a loud pop, his ankle twisting. His face twisted into a grimace of pain as he reached down to hold his ankle.

"SHIT!" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke said looking concerned.

"Do I look okay to you?" Naruto roared, his ankle starting to swell.

"Hold on, I'll go get some ice." Sasuke said hurrying to his kitchen.

Tsuzuku…

A/N sorry for the abrupt stop but that's all that I can write for now… I'll try to update tomorrow! Luvs for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Aftermath

A little while later, Naruto was lying on Sasuke's bed, his now rainbow colored ankle propped up on some pillows surrounded by ice. Sasuke had gone off to call the doctor and said that he would be back in a minute.

Present time

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed thinking, trying to remember the night before…

'Well, that explains why my ankle is all wrapped up and hurts like hell… but that doesn't explain how I got home.'

Naruto thought harder…

Flashback

The doctor came in with her bag of… whatever was in the bag.

"My name is Dr. Kadowaki. Now I understand that you hurt your ankle, ne?" (A/N if anyone can tell me where that name came from it would be greatly appreciated cause I can't remember…) The cheerful looking blond said.

After a few minutes of examining his ankle the doctor proclaimed it a bad sprain that needed to be wrapped. Naruto was also ordered to stay off of it for a week.

"Aw man this sucks… This means that I can't train! Aaaaarrrgggg! If I can't train, then I can't get stronger than you. And if…" Naruto ranted.

"Naruto…"

"I can't get stronger that you, then I won't be able to…"

"Naruto…"

"Become Hokage. And if I can't become Hokage then…"

"NARUTO" Sasuke finally screamed.

"Oh what?" Naruto said calmly.

"I'll take you home and drop by every once in a while to check up on you. I'll even figure out some training that you can do in bed. Now take your pain pills and go to sleep." Sasuke sighed.

"Wow Sasuke, I think that that was the longest monologue that you've ever give." Naruto said sarcasticly.

Sasuke picked up a pillow and chucked it at Naruto, "Shut up, Dobe." He said with a smirk.

That was the last thing that Naruto remembered before the pain pills took him off the wonderful world of Vicatin Land…


	5. Chapter 5

Good Morning!

'Well that explains why stuff isn't right… What am I supposed to do now? I can't walk and I'm hungry… Maybe I could call Sasuke.' Naruto thought to himself.

Just then a string of violent curses erupted from his kitchen. Thinking that there was an intruder, Naruto retrieved a shuriken from his nightstand. Creeping, well hobbling, down the hall he peered around the corner. To his surprise, Sasuke stood in his kitchen running his hand under the water.

Replacing his shuriken he called out to his friend, "Hey Sasuke, whatcha doing here?"

"Oh Naruto did I wake you?" Sasuke asked politly while wrapping his hand in a light bandage.

"Nah I had already gotten up… Hurt yourself?"

"Oh I just burned myself. Speaking of injured, you shouldn't be walking on that ankle. Here let me help you." Sasuke said walking over to assist Naruto.

Looping his arm over Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto feebly hopped towards the table.

Unfortunately he forgot about the little step up into his kitchen, catching his foot on the step. Suddenly he was falling with nothing to grab but an equally flailing brunette. A loud thud announced the impact. The two shinobi lay stunned for a moment.

"Naruto!" a shrill voice called from the vicinity of the front door, "The doctor asked me to check up on you and I heard a thud so I" The pink haired kunoichi rounded the corner and spied the boys, "…just… let… myself… in." her eyes were wide with shock.

Naruto and Sasuke looked down at their conspicuous position. Naruto was above Sasuke with his hands on the dark haired shinobi's hips while Sasuke's hands had found their way under Naruto's jacket and were now resting on Naruto's waist.

"I… um… Ihavetobesomewhere…bye!" she jumbled out and ran for the door.

Pushing Naruto off him, Sasuke sat up, placing his head in his hands, "My life is over…"


	6. Chapter 6

The Inner Battle

By afternoon the entire village, it seemed knew about Sasuke and Naruto. As the two of them walked through the town, Naruto on a crutch, everyone that they passed looked at them or whispered something to the person next to them, discreetly pointing. Even Sasuke's rabid fangirls giggled but didn't attach themselves like leeches to his arm.

Naruto and Sasuke had been called to Tsunade-sama's office, probably for some new mission, and being as Naruto was hurt, they had to go the long way through town. It was after lunch time and Naruto was beginning to whine.

"Sasuke, I'm hungry. Can we stop at Ichiraku's?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aww." Naruto sighed.

He spent the next five minutes sulking and pouting until, being unable to resist his charms anymore, Sasuke gave in.

As they sat in the ramen shop munching on their noodles Naruto was waging an inner war…

' He's right there… this is as good a chance as any. I should tell him.' One part of his brain said.

'NO! what if he rejects me… could I go on after that?' the other side said.

'But what would he have to lose. Everyone already thinks that we're a couple because of Sakura. I'm going to ask him!'

'Baka! That teme will reject you just because he's a bastard. If you do this I will commit seppuku!' his brain screamed.

This battle went on for several more minutes, Naruto's expression changing with every twist and turn. Sasuke watched this with confusion. What in the world was going on? What troubled him even more was the fact that Naruto had barley touched his ramen… Something was definitely wrong.

Fed up with his friend's odd behavior, Sasuke asked him, "Naruto, is something wrong?"

Naruto snapped out of his inner sanctum, quickly returning to the real world, "Oh no nothings wrong." He said laughing nervously.

"Naruto you can't fool me. Now spill it!" Sasuke growled.

"Seriously man nothings wrong."

Starting to get piss at Naruto's evasive actions, he grabbed his wrist dragging a dumbfounded blond off the stool and around the corner into the ally.

Pinning Naruto to the wall, Sasuke calmly asked, "Will you tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you?" the anger evident in his voice.

Naruto tried to focus on the sound of his voice and not the situation that he was in, his hands pinned above his head, and Sasuke's sexy lips just inches from… STOP THAT THOUGHT RIGHT THERE!

"Spit it out Dobe!" Sasuke said tightening his grip on the blond's wrists.

Throwing all common sense out the window, Naruto went for it. His lips connected with the brunette's and he thought that he'd died and gone to heaven…

Tsuzuku…

A/N

Seppuku - Ritual suicide

Baka - Idiot


End file.
